It was Murder But Not a Crime
by RusNydia
Summary: Mey-Rin gets Joker, Jack Spicer, Severus Snape, Courage, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Magnus Bane to tell her how they came to be imprisoned for murder. The six Murderesses are innocent of a crime even though they're hands were not clean of blood. After all, he had it coming! Genderbending to the extreme.
1. New Girl

I'm really stuck on my other stories and I saw Chicago for the first time while brainstorming. It was amazing and, like everyone else, I fell in love with 'Cell Block Tango'. I also like the puppet song but that's not important.

Enjoy this fic… or don't.

Warning: murder, gore, gender-bending, and Google Translator

Disclaimer: I own literally NOTHING! Nothing about this story or its characters are originally mine… or very original.

(**)

The prison stood tall in its isolated island, dark and imposing. It sent shivers down many civilians' spines just to see it much less be the misfortunate one to be dragged along for a tour or to be a reporter, curious enough to want to interview its inhabitants. The prison could be seen from miles around and served as a firm warning to anyone that dared to even contemplate murder in the city of Chicago.

Now, while most of the women (yes, this was an all-women's prison) were highly guilty and actually remorseful for daring to take another life, there sat six women around a table that had committed a murder but it was definitely not a crime.

"My name is Mey-Rin, it is," the new girl, an almost always jittery wine haired girl with large, brown eyes that were actually much like ice but none of them would know that due to her thick glasses she constantly wore. Her voice was rather high pitched and deeply accented with a British drawl. She sat at the table of the nonchalant women, nearly dropping it all over her front as she tripped over her own shoelaces. They all turned their eyes to her and several brows rose at the double-ponytailed young woman. "So I was wondering to me-self, I was why you girls are here and, did you do it?"

She was new there, having been charged with the murder of her lover. He had tricked her, made fun of her, called her names and told her that her dreams of becoming a big star would never come true. So she unloaded an entire clip into his chest and even a few in his head. She would have gotten away with it had her husband not betrayed her by blabbering to the police and not sticking by her story.

"I'm telling you, not only did I do it uh, he had it coming! But ah, the bastard _deserved_ i_t_. Coming into the kitch_en_ like that—name's Joker by the way, uh sweetie," one of the women insisted in her odd voice all the while shoveling a great scoop of mashed potatoes into her mouth. She was the most noticeable out of them all with her painfully bright green hair and hysterical, loud nature. She was rather short compared to the other women sitting next to her and skinny.

No one knew her real name but Joker seemed to fit on account that she told hilarious jokes and her makeup was usually thick and clown like. Her laughter was usually loud and rather hysterical sounding. They weren't really sure what she had done for a living but, judging by the large scars marring her cheeks (and creating a huge smile), they didn't want to know what she did. She had been there for a year already and her re-trial was in two weeks. It seemed as though a change of scenery was requested after the District Attorney and the mayor in her town of Gotham had mysteriously been murdered.

"I understand you, Joker because if any of these fuck-tards actually been there then they would have done the same! A harem is what he had, damn Mormon bastard. My name is Jaclyn Spicer—yes, that 'Genius Girl Jack Spicer'," The woman next to Joker stopped sucking on her pudding pop long enough to agree. She had bright red hair and brighter red eyes. Her skin was whiter than snow and an odd pattern under her eye made with eyeliner. It was her signature.

Jaclyn was a generally happy girl, jumping all over and rather klutzy. Mey-Rin knew that name and face—'Spicer Technologies' was Jaclyn's company built from the ground up by the very same red haired woman. She was a certified genius that created some of the most amazing robotics ever dreamed of. However, the eighteen year old had been there for two months and her trial was in two days seeing as she allegedly murdered her fiancé.

"My name is E. Aster, mate. And Jack, you're absolutely right. His damn bragging! Had they heard it…" the tallest of the women trailed off as she tossed her wooden boomerang. It flew around the room, narrowly missing several other prisoners before landing back in her slim, large hand. She was Australian with gray-purple hair and dark, swirling tattoos along her shoulders, hips, and feet.

Her mother had named her E. Aster Bunnymund but everyone called her Bunny on account that she was extremely spry and swift even though she was nearly seven feet tall. She had actually almost outrun seven policemen and ten dogs but had been caught by a rookie cop, Jack Frost, who had just so happen to trip her up. The cocky Aussie had been there for two years for also killing her significant other. If she did get off from murder then she'd still have to serve some years seeing as she had brutally beaten several police officers once they caught her. It seemed she was rather strong and could fight amazingly well.

"Name's Bane. And ugh, the last thing I want to think about is one Alec Lightwood much less if I killed him," a spiky haired woman half groaned, turning her cat-like golden eyes up to the dark ceiling. Magnus Bane, an Indonesian-Dutch woman who was tall and lean with lightly muscled arms used to be a highly talented magician who owned her own shop of magic supplies and tricks. She flaunted her ample bosom and curvy body even in the colorless, shapeless prison dress by cutting it up and taking it in with the needle and thread she had somehow convinced the guards to allow her. Glitter was always around her and her nails were continually vibrant and colorful along with all of her makeup. Her age was undetermined but they did know that she was there the longest at half a decade and her trial wouldn't happen for another two months.

"I didn't do it but… had I done it, how could anyone tell me that I was wrong?" the velvety voice of their local celebrity purred as she sucked on a cigarette as her breakfast. Mey-Rin didn't need an introduction from this vixen. She was Severus Snape, singer/performer extraordinaire. The woman did not have much of a bust or posterior but her curvy body, long legs that went on for days and sultry voice turned more heads than thought possible. Her long inky hair tumbled on her shoulders while her large, equally dark eyes peered out almost innocently (almost being the keyword). She was there on the double, brutal murder of not only her husband but her best friend. She'd only been there for two months and her trial to prove her innocence would be in three weeks. Mey-Rin had actually had the pleasure of seeing her last performance before being arrested.

"Uh-uh," the last woman shook her head of bright pink hair wildly. Her large onyx eyes stared out at all of them, nearly always vaguely confused and fearful. Sorrow followed this young woman around like a cloak. The others called her 'Courage' mostly because none of them could pronounce the foreign name that she had given and she was anything but courageous. From what Mey-Rin could tell, she didn't speak a lick of English although she seemed to get the gist of what everyone said, her eyes darting around to each face.

"So, uh… lassie, you want to, uh hear our stories?" Joker showed a mouth full of teeth, green eyes lighting up at the prospect of story time. Her pink tongue darted out to swipe the corners of her scarred mouth and licking across her lips to bring moisture to the dry flesh. Mey-Rin nodded eagerly, actually excited to hear such stories although she knew that, deep down, there was nothing magnificent about murder for she was sure that all of these women were guilt.

"I'll start first just to get it over with," Bunny sighed, caressing her boomerang.

(**)

The End

Yes, that's the prologue. Logically I know that I could have used women and still stick in the same universes… unfortunately I like to stick with my favorite of favorite which are mostly men.


	2. Brag

E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians)

Title: Brag

Words: 976

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Rise of the Guardians although I did just get to see it yesterday. AWESOME movie.

(**)

"You know how people have those annoying habits that just get you down?" E. Aster started, her eyes narrowing as she thought of her lover. Her boomerang went flying around the room once more as she threw it as hard as possible. Several women screamed and threw themselves to the side while a guard yelled out a warning. The women around her nodded, ignoring the commotion, so she continued, "Well, my boyfriend, North St. Patrick, would always talk about his toy shop. No, not talk—brag."

_I stared at my boyfriend as he continued to talk on his cellphone—no, not talking bragging (!) about his damned shop as usual. He always insisted that his toy shop that circled around Christmas was more important than my chocolate egg shop that was themed with Easter and spring _("Has nothing to do with the name, you damned brat," E. Aster snarled at a giggling Jaclyn)_. _

_Bragging was something that the big man was good at but, I knew what I was getting into when I met the large Russian who probably couldn't help but brag his little Russian mouth off to anyone in the vicinity. Actually, I don't even think they have to be in the vicinity or lucid._

_Now when I say large, I mean North was huge! He stood taller than my nearly seven feet with a long beard that was pure white and long white hair. He was also muscular, large arms that wrapped around me and covered me in warmth from head to toe whenever I was given a hug. He was a loving man if not completely cocky and almost innocent. _

_Maybe that's why I love the bastard—he can make anyone happy if he realized that they were down. _

_However, he was completely ignoring the aura of anger that was coming off of me. I needed some sympathy that night. Some punk had wrecked my store, crushing all of the chocolate eggs I hand paint and make. My windows were obliterated and they had the audacity to actually demand me to go back home. Fucking ankle-biting little bastard—whoever it was. My irritation level no longer existed because anger had shattered it and then shat on the particles. _

"_Hey North," I sighed, slamming the door behind me. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave a short wave before continuing to talk (no brag!) on the phone as though my face wasn't the very epitome of anger. I bit the inside of my cheek as hard as possible, fists shaking with the urge to break something bone like and beneath the tattooed skin of my boyfriend._

"_North, if you brag one more time about your damned Christmas-toy shop…" I warned seriously as I slid into his lap. I took the cellphone out of his hand and tossed it across the room, shattering it. He had enough money to buy himself a new one and, honestly, I was looking for the roughest sex that North could dish out so I could completely forget about my shop being vandalized. _

_The big man smiled warmly and leaned over to give me a hot kiss that nearly blew my mind. I spread my legs to completely straddle him and bit lightly on his thick tongue as it slipped between my lips. I felt his hands grip onto my thighs, slowly sliding between my legs and up my admittedly short skirt. Heat rushed through me as his fingers made it to the surface of my underwear, rubbing hard and nearly drenching my panties almost immediately. _

_Suddenly North pulled away and smiled brightly at me as if he had solved the world's problems in one go. _

"_The North Pole sold nearly five _hundred_ toys today and we have lots of letters from orphans because of their free toys," he told—no bragged to me proudly as if the thought had just came to his head. A twitch came to my eye and I found myself flipping over him and to the wall. I am an avid collector of weapons so the walls were nearly loaded with various tools of murder so I grabbed two boomerangs and several throwing daggers… _

"And I threw two warning daggers, mates—it was only fair," Bunny shrugged, catching her boomerang as it spun back to her. Mey-Rin frowned, quite confused by the story. If she only gave warning throws, then why was she there?

"Tell her where you aimed the 'warning' you claim to have given," Severus urged the tall woman with a sly smile across her thin, pink lips. The Australian paused for dramatic effect, leaning forward until she was nearly nose to nose with Mey-Rin, her chocolate scented breath wafting into the wine haired woman's nose.

"Into his… head," the smirk that spread across her beautiful face could only be described as feral before she suddenly pulled out a red handkerchief from seemingly nowhere. She wiped her cheeks free of any mess and allowed it to flutter around her face then wrapped it around her wrist like some badge. Mey-Rin couldn't help but think that it might symbolize the blood on her hands.

"I mean, seriously, shooting him in the head over _bragging_?" Jack tilted her head teasingly.

"Bugger that, mate! If you'd been there—if you had _heard_ it—you would have done the same," Bunny snapped. She would never admit that she was rather temperamental and would often get into brawls over the simplest things. North had walked right into her daggers and her lawyer would prove it and get her off although the cop thing would probably stick.

"It's my turn," the flame haired woman who had teased her waved a long arm, nearly fell out of her chair as she threw her hand in the air like some overeager of school girl with the correct answer.

(**)

The End

Did you like? I tried my best!


	3. Six

Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Words: 1265

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters… or this plot. I haven't even watched Xiaolin Showdown since I was a little girl although Jack Spicer will always be my one true love.

(**)

"I met Chase Young two years ago in Beijing and we hit it off quick. He was sexy and when I say sexy… that man was wet-panties-at-a-single-glance SEXY!" Jack fanned himself dramatically as his mind circled around the Chinese martial artist that was dead as a doorknob, brains probably nothing more than melted butter beneath his cracked skull. There would never be anything as sexier than him, "He was single, a bad ass and charm poured from him like sweat from a running fat man. When he came home I usually showed him my newest invention, we'd have dinner, and then amazing sex…"

_It was a good day. I mean, I was bouncing around from room to room because Chase and I had just bought our first home together in Chicago of all places. It was actually a mansion but, who cares about the details? We were both rich and there was no point in holding back. _

_I ran a hand through my newly, self-cut-and-gelled hair as I passed a floating clock (one of my newest inventions). It was only four in the afternoon which sucked because that meant that it would be a long while before Chase even began his journey home much less actively got here. So I was forced to make a treacherous journey to our newly stocked kitchen. _

"_Gonna get some pudding pops and pop-tarts!" I cheered aloud as I am often prone to do. My butler bot nearly got up to follow me and see if it could be of service but a quick flip of the bird had it going back into his standby mode as I desired him to be. I grinned at that nifty, silent command I had programmed him into responding to. And my journey continued. _

_Before I could even get there, there was a loud pounding on my door by several people. Why was the world so against me today? I thought as I whirled around and started to the door. Another middle finger had the butler bot sitting back down and me answering the door on my damn own. To my surprise, there stood an older woman of thirty three maybe with an odd combination of skin. Her skin was a light brown, her eyes acid green, and her hair tumbled over her shoulders in a waterfall of bright red. It seemed as natural as my own, shorter red hair but that wasn't important. _

_What was important was the five year old child in her arms with slanted golden eyes and tanned skin that seemed eerily familiar. Next to the mother and child was another woman only she seemed more my age who was definitely some kind of Asian judging by the almost yellow tone to her skin. She was very short, barely over five feet honestly with slight curves and a bald head that I might have called ugly had it not been on her. Her stomach was round with child. _

_Another woman stood slightly behind her with bright blue eyes, black and pink hair up in crazy curls and almost scary make-up. She wore some kind of neon colored outfit, I suppose someone would call her 'original' but I'd like to think of her as a poser. The poser was holding a one year old child. _

_Another woman with bright blond hair and something about her screaming 'crazy cat lady' ("No offense, Magnus. I know how you feel about Chairman Meow and all," Jaclyn immediately said as the glittery woman cut her a glare). She wore a black, form fitting dress that emphasized her ball like stomach. Her blond hair was up in a firm ponytail and she was holding a child that might have been a little under a year. _

_I stared at the blue eyed baby in the blonde's arms. She had wispy black-green hair while the one year old that the blue-eyed Asian woman held had a unique combination of golden eyes and the same black-green hair that the baby had. _

_I don't know why it took me so long. I might have actually been hit with the stupid stick some time before answering the door but that's beside the point. I invited them all inside as soon as I realized that these children looked just like a blend between these women and Chase. _

_Single, Chase had told me? Single my fucking ASS! _

_The women were Wuya, Omi, Ashley, and Kimiko and not only were the children Chase's but he was also still married to each and every one of them. Not only was he married to four other women with children but he also had two other women on the side that he hadn't married and five other kids by them in Beijing. _

"_I had heard of you by a close friend and I convinced Wuya, Kimiko, and Ashley to join me in our effort to warn you," the bald woman said to me, grabbing my hand in her tiny hand. It was like someone was punching me in the stomach as I stared at the young, bald woman whom Chase had married and impregnated. _

"_I already knew about the other five but you were new and I couldn't just let a girl fall into this same trap. This is Yuri by the way," Kimiko pulled her finger through the girl's hair. I was very calm on the outside, listening to their stories and thanking them for the warning. On the inside I think I was actually breaking because my mind was whirling around in little circles and so many suggestions and growls were making themselves known in my brain that I considered the possibility that these women were projecting their thoughts towards me. _

_I let them out two hours later and waited for Chase to come home. It actually wasn't that long. It felt as though time flew so fast that I couldn't keep up. When Chase came through the door, a smile popped up on my face and I found myself leading him to my newest invention like usual… _

Jack pressed her lips into Magnus' and pulled back, a red cloth clenched between her teeth and leaving Bane's mouth. The scorned woman grinned and winked at Mey-Rin as she held the cloth in her mouth.

"You know, some guys just can't handle neurotransmitters," she said between her teeth, dragging the cloth from her orifice to throw it up in the air. Her red eyes watched as it slowly fell, fluttering back into her lily white hand with an almost childlike innocence. "I scrambled his brains like some eggs minus the damn cheese. He died within a minute, ended up running headlong into the door in his pain too."

"He had it coming, he did," Mey-Rin actually agreed, a small smile coming to her lips. She was honestly enjoying the stories, something that she would later be ashamed of herself for doing.

"I agree, he took a flower in his pride—used it and abused it," Severus murmured as she took a large gulp of the brown liquid sloshing about in her cup. Her face twisted in a grimace before a soft sigh left her pink lips.

"It was murder I tell you, but it was no crime," E. Aster nodded sharply. The women all looked around as the bell suddenly rang. The wine haired woman was confused as the others stood up and began to walk out of the door. She ran to catch up, folding her arms under her bosoms in a nervous gesture.

"It's time for our, uh, ba_th_. You'll still get to uh, hear my _story_, sweet cheeks," Joker winked as they were ushered into a large room with many nozzles.

(**)

The End

Why, oh why am I doing this?


	4. Squish

Joker (Dark Knight)

Warnings: … same as the first warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Batman or the Dark Knight

Words: 663

(**)

"My boyfriend was Bruce Wayne… you know, that rich playboy? He's got these jealous rages he sometimes goes into but damn the sex is always uh, good." Joker playfully flicked some soap at Severus who merely gave her a dirty look that promised pain if she did it again. The green haired woman shrugged and dragged the soap through her hair, completely at peace with her body as she turned to Mey-Rin.

_It was Thanksgiving and I had given Alfred the day off. Bruce would be off doing whatever it was that he did while I stood in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. It was going to be just us this year, none of his snooty rich friends and none of the fuckers that pretended to be his friend. I hadn't been contacted for another job yet so our holiday would be filled with nothing but each other. _

_At least that's what I thought. So I'm standing in the kitchen, minding my own business and carving up the chicken. Everything looks ready and I'm pretty proud of myself since I normally burned food instead of cooking it. I've been on my medication too and I'm pretty leveled at the moment, still a little twitchy (I told Crow that I needed a higher dosage) but still leveled. _

_I smiled down at the chicken I had made, taking a quick taste. A moan of pure pleasure ripped from my throat—god this was delicious. I licked my lips and picked up the knife to cut just a tiny bit more of it only for the back door to slam open. I spun around, eyes wide and fingers curled tight around the knife only to see Bruce. I almost smiled, I almost did but he stepped into the light and I saw the evil glint in his brown eyes and the way his fists were trembling with anger. _

"_You've been screwing your therapist!" he shouted, accusing me immediately. I frowned and tilted my head. What the Hell was he talking about? I know that Bruce sometimes got jealous but this was crazy! I stepped back slightly into the corner although I wasn't scared of Bruce. _

"_You've BEEN SCREWING YOUR THERAPIST!" he shouted again, rage obviously messing with his little brain. Then he ran towards me. I swiped out my arm, watching as the blade slashed into the flesh of his face, creating a long cut from the corner of his mouth to the top of his cheek but it wasn't deep enough. He paused and stared at the blood covering his fingers and I smiled brightly at him, winking. _

"_Oh now darling, the smile, uh, is only half done," I grinned. He growled and ran at me, hands reaching for my neck to possibly choke me which is really funny because he ran into my knife. The blade sunk into his flesh with a 'squish' and the warm iron liquid splashed onto my hands. Gasps left his lips and his brown eyes looked at me, blinking rapidly. I pulled the knife out and…_

"And he ran into my knife… Brucie ran into my knife _ten_ times," Joker sighed although she didn't look too sad. She cackled and pulled out a long, red sash (where in the Hell were they getting these damn red items?) that she tied around her waist, moving her hips and legs in a parody of what might have been a tango. The other women laughed softly and began to dress at the urging of the guards watching them. As they dressed, their eyes turned to the silent pink haired woman with the sad eyes.

"If you'd had been there, you'd have done the uh, same thing," Joker stated languidly.

"What about you?" Mey-Rin asked, wanting to keep Severus' tale for as close to last as she possibly could.

"_En tiedä paljon Englanti. Kuitenkin yritän_*," the woman spoke rapidly, her pale hand coming up to nervously wring out her long pink hair.

(**)

The End

Geez, I honestly could have used actual women and done just as well… but I love the thought of Joker saying 'he ran into my knife ten times'. Oh yeah and I'm almost done with a chapter of Uchiha or Snape! Yay! See, inspiration!

*I do not know much English. However I will try.


	5. Uh-uh or the Innocent

Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

Disclaimer: do we have to go through this again? I LOVE Courage the Cowardly Dog but I own NOTHING!

Warning: Blood and Google translated anything not in English. I know the woman in the movie was Hungarian but I don't care.

Words: 858

(**)

"_Ymmärrän Englanti hyvä, mutta ei voi puhua siitä. Mieheni vei minut tänne, mutta Uncle Sam sanoo autoin rakastajani. Minulla ei ole rakastaja. Kukaan uskoo minua_," Courage stated, her large brown eyes insistent even though she knew that not a single one of the women facing her understood Finnish. No one seemed to but she didn't stop it from speaking in her language, speaking of her husband.

_I met Katz several years ago and I loved him more than anything in this world. I never met an American that was so smart, so willing to tolerate me and my less than knowledgeable mind. Katz encouraged me and taught me to understand English while I taught him small bits of Finnish. We both could understand each other although I will probably never grasp the harsh growls and grunts that make up the English language. _

_Six months of our courtship and Katz was ready to marry me. I was so happy that I immediately agreed and we went back to America as soon as he was done with his business. Katz owned a chain of hotels and had been setting up one in my hometown. My grandmother, Muriel was so happy for me, encouraging me to go even though I was so scared. Of course I went, my love for Katz overriding my fear. _

_I'm not sure what happened. We had been in America for no more than a week and Katz had some visitors. They were large, mean looking men and I could tell that Katz was scared but he was calm and he asked me to leave the hotel and run down to a local market for him. He gave me some money and kissed me one last time on the lips and told me how much he loved me. I shouldn't have left but I did because I was too scared. _

_While I was walking back to our home, I came back to blood. It covered the walls, furniture and caused me to slip because it soaked the floors. I saw my love, with his head set several feet away from his limp body. I crawled forward, frightened of falling and threw myself on his body. I could feel the hot tears pour from my eyes and snot slide down my lips. I pressed my head to his chest and, it wasn't until my throat felt raw that I realized that I was screaming at the top of my lungs._

_Then the officers came. They were shouting and pulling me. It was so loud and I did not know what they were saying, all the English leaving my understanding and I began to speak to them. I told them about the men, told them what they looked like, what they had done! They would help because they were men of the law but they weren't helping me. They were putting cuffs on my wrists and taking me to the car with its shining lights and loud sirens. People with flashing cameras were surrounding my home and shouting questions at me. _

_They asked me why I killed him. They demanded to know but they didn't understand me when I told them that I didn't do it. I would never kill Katz but no one believes me because they do not want to understand me. Uncle Sam tells me that justice is blind but he did not tell me that she is also deaf. _

"_Täällä on niitä, jotka ovat syyllistyneet. He tappavat ihmisiä vielä ne on todistettu syytön. En ymmärrä Amerikassa**_," the woman shook her head sadly. The women standing in a circle around her were rather confused although Severus seemed to have understood some of the things she stated seeing as she had been the only one to show the poor woman sympathy.

"Okay but… did you do it?" Joker tilted her head curiously.

"Uh-uh. I not… guilty!" Courage forced between her teeth, her tongue clumsily curling around the English words. She pulled a white cloth from her pocket and wiped at the fat tears that had started to flow down her cheeks. For the first time Mey-Rin actually felt bad for someone in this Hell Hole. She had not grasped a single bit of what Courage had said but if she went by the hand motions and the pure emotion that shone in the onyx eyes then she knew that this woman had done nothing wrong. She not only didn't murder her husband but she also didn't commit a crime unlike the rest of them.

She was innocent but, because no one wished to hear her and she wasn't interesting enough to help, she would be executed for no reason. Mey-Rin knew there was a good chance that she and perhaps all of the women whose stories she heard would walk but Courage had no hope and it twisted not only her hearts but a lot of the other women who watched the fearful, foreign woman scurrying about.

"I'll tell my tale now," Severus said somberly, wanting to get this little story time over with if only so that he could privately comfort Courage as she usually did.

(**)

The End

I could switch up any of the guys… girls but Courage is the only one I can see as innocent. Okay, we're almost done. Can you believe I've only been doing this for an hour with this song on repeat? It's amazing.

* I understand English good, but cannot speak it. My husband took me here, but Uncle Sam says I helped my lover. I do not have a lover. No one believes me

** There are those who are guilty. They kill people yet they are proven innocent. I do not understand America


	6. Hogwarts

Severus (Harry Potter)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything doing with Harry Potter.

Words: 1367

(**)

"My best friend, Lily Evans, and I had a double act together as most of you should know," Severus started, gently running her finger down the side of a rose that a fan had mailed to her. It was dyed bright green with silver glitter, much like a lot of the black haired woman's costumes. Mey-Rin definitely knew seeing as she was Severus' biggest fan and the black haired woman was actually her inspiration to become a performer.

"Yeah and your husband, Sirius Black, traveled around with you," Mey-Rin nodded excitably. Severus raised a dark brow high on her forehead and nodded slowly as if to show that Mey-Rin had said something correct but he didn't really care.

"Yes… anyhow, at the end of our act Lily and I would do a series of aerobatic tricks—twenty in fact."

"_One, two, three, four, five..." I counted out under my breath as I soared through the air, my legs just barely missing Lily's as she too went soaring although she used a trampoline to make her body go just that bit higher so as to avoid me. It had taken us a few months to perfect such a thing but, it paid off when the crowds went wild and nearly screamed for more. I smirked just a bit, the world up righting itself as I landed in my signature split. I wasn't down for long and I found myself preforming a few more somersaults, directing my body towards my red haired friend. It went perfectly as her arms wrapped around my waist and we faced the audience, preforming a spread eagle as our final flashy trick. I smiled at the crowd and winked before closing my legs slightly around Lily's neck and sitting up, allowing her to flip me over her head. _

"_Goodnight folks!" she sang in her beautiful high pitched voice and she winked as per usual before I listened to her flipping behind stage with applause chasing our exit. _

"_That was great, ladies!" Sirius congratulated the two of us as soon as we appeared from behind the heavy black curtains. I smiled softly at my husband and leaned forward, pressing our lips together in a hard, mind blowing kiss. I absolutely adored Sirius' lips. My heart fluttered in my chest whenever he tossed me one of his saucy smiles or when they frowned in contemplation or even tightened with anger. _

"_So, where are we going, tonight?" Lily interjected once we pulled away from each other. I opened my mouth to tell her but stopped because I had allowed Sirius to pick our hotel for the week. We'd be staying in Chicago and preforming three more shows at our current setup at Hogwarts. Then it would be on to Philadelphia for two months then New York for a week. _

"_There's a great hotel not too far from here—Phantomhive is what it's called. Maybe two miles from Hogwarts," Sirius smiled at my friend before slinging his arm on my sore shoulders. I let out a groan of protest and lightly pushed him away although he simply came back, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling Lily towards him too in what I thought to be a friendly hug. _

_It didn't take us long to get to Hogwarts although I was more than ready to simply sleep for the next 15 hours until our next show. I was absolutely exhausted not that I'd allow Lily and Sirius know that. The last thing I need the two of them to tell me was that I was getting old although my birthday is an entire five months behind both of them._

_After so much work, of course I felt tired but Sirius and Lily surprised me with vintage, high quality liquor. I am always ready for a good drink because with good drinks came a good night's sleep and, before that, a good laugh. _

_And I was right. Several minutes later found the three of us piled on one bed, laughing and drinking our sore bodies (not that Sirius had such a problem) into a right drunken stupor. _

"_So I tells him, I tell him that if beauty were in reach then he'd have no fucking arms," Lily laughed as she recounted our first performance on a tiny stage to Sirius. In the memory, some drunken idiot had attempted to touch where he should not have. I remembered the night quite clearly and the near arrest that I almost suffered from after using physical force to dislocate a man's wondering hands. _

"_Severus over here simply kicked her beau in the face with her six inch stilettoes then proceeded to wipe her blood off on the man's shirt," Lily continued, waving a hand in my vague direction. I shrugged at my husband's curious look even as an even splash of red crawled up my neck in my embarrassment. Lily let out a laugh and rolled over onto me, nuzzling my neck. _

"_I believe you are drunk, my dear Lily," I said dryly as she let out a series of airy laughs and cuddled against me. _

"_Oh damn, we're out of ice," Sirius suddenly cursed. I picked up my head and noticed him pulling on his coat in a shaky fashion, possibly as thoroughly smashed as Lily. The lightweights, the lot of them. I slid from under Lily and took Sirius' coat from his shoulders and placed it on my own. _

"_I'll go out. Some fresh air is desired and the store is at least a thirty minutes' walk," I smirked and stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on Sirius' mouth. He delivered back sloppily which was definitely an indication of being plastered. I sighed and took his room key from his hand and left. _

_It wasn't until I made it to the elevators that I realized that I didn't have a single dime on me. I cursed under my breath and turned on my black heel to make it back to the room. I pressed my head against the door to spy on my lover and friend, just to hear what drunken stupidities that they would say to one another. _

"_God, it's so hard to pretend to be drunk around Sev. She's like a fucking snake with her sense of danger and I swear her nose gets a little bigger every day," I heard Lily say. _

"_I agree dear Lils now, how about showing me—?" Sirius continued to speak but I didn't hear him because I opened the door to find my husband and Lily doing Number 17—the spread eagle! _

"I am honesty not too sure as to what happened," Severus continued as she took a long drag from her cigarette. She held it within her lungs for a few seconds before allowing the smoke to exit her nostrils, "It wasn't until I was at Hogwarts for our morning show, washing the blood from my hands that I even realized that they were _dead_."

"Oh please, Sev-darling," Magnus grinned, grabbing the pale hands. She reached into the long, black sleeves of her prison dress and pulled out two red sashes and pressed them into the white hands, wrapping them in red. Their blood was on her hands as it was on all of their hands.

"I didn't do it," Severus continued to insist although the woman didn't seem too sure of her words which she really wasn't. She had blacked out from the shock but sometimes she could just hear the screams in the back of her head and begs for mercy. She could feel the warmth of the blood as it spilled onto her hands and slapped into her face. Feel the tight burn of rope as she tied it tighter and tighter, "But had I done it, could anyone say I was wrong? They had it coming all along."

"Aye, murder but not a crime," Bunny nodded sagely as if she were the most level headed person out of their group. They remained silent for a long moment, Severus attempting to kill her inner demons as unnoticeably as possible.

"Let's get this on with," Magnus suddenly sighed, bringing various colored eyes to her direction.

(**)

The End

Yeah, I changed the story a bit and had her do it the night before. Why? Because I forgot that she did it right before.


	7. Lightwood

Magnus (Mortal Instruments Series)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Mortal Instruments. Not the City of Bones, City of Glass, City of Ashes… actually you know I don't own it because those are the only ones that I've read.

Words: 876

(**)

"I can honestly say that I loved Alec Lightwood with all of my heart," Magnus started. She had to make this point clear because Alec had her heart and soul. Before him, she'd sleep with more than ten men a month and absolutely enjoy it. To say she was a whore would be a bit rude and more than likely someone would have to pull her knife from your neck once you finished saying it.

"He was one of those sensitive types, correct?" Severus inquired as she tilted her head, the black locks sliding over her shoulders.

"An artist with his bow and arrow," Magnus nodded. She remembered the sight of the blue eyed, black haired younger man when he was concentrating on an object, his eyes narrowed and focused. His face became still and made her panties absolutely soaked. There had been nothing in the entire world that went over her love for Alec.

_I sat down in the diner, eyes darting around the place as I sat and waited for him to appear. I did not fit in the neighborhood with my bright colors and exotic look but I wasn't afraid that a single person could take me in an even fight much less scratch me. I'm good at what I do and one thing that people don't seem to realize about warlocks, magicians, and witches is that we are dangerous with or without props. _

_Anyway so I'm waiting for him in this dingy diner and I know that he's late. I don't have to look at a clock but I know that he's late. I sighed under my breath and propped my head in my hand, I was able to get a pedicure-manicure waiting for him from across the street and that damn P.I. was still not here. _

_Yes, yes, I know that I said that I love Alec and I truly, really do but the thing is that Lightwood just loves to go out and find himself. He always complains about not knowing if he likes who he sees in the mirror, if being for hire and doing tricks at parties is something that he wants to do with his skill. I always suggested that he simply open up a shop, sell equipment, and teach people how to sure it and other things but he never liked my idea. He insists that he doesn't want people to become a danger to others. _

_As a magician I have to follow my instincts and my instincts told me that Alec Lightwood wasn't the only thing he found when searching for himself. So I had hired a Private Detective in the form of Simon. He didn't give a last name and I still don't know it but I do know that he looked like one of those people that were very nerdy looking in high school and middle school and then, once hitting college, suddenly reeked of sex appeal. _

_It was another ten minutes and he come hurrying into the shop, eyes all open and expression apologetic but I don't even note how late he is. I just want him to tell me that my suspicion was just that, unfounded suspicion and Alec was faithful. I didn't care that I would feel guilty for doubting by blue eyed lover but it would be worth it to be wrong. Of course, as Simon threw a file on the table and a small pile of pictures slid out but they were on their backs. _

"_Yeah, you said he was out finding himself? Well… let's just say that those are his names because that's who he found." _

_Clary. Maia. Seelie… and Jace. A man. He's been cheating on me. He's been using me, leaving me each night and sleeping with these women and this man. Oh God… why? _

(**)

"I believe we really broke up for artistic differences," Magnus shrugged. She could almost hear the choking sounds he made as the black twine tightened and tightened until tears came to his eyes and his breath could no longer reach his lungs. His short nails scratched at her but he couldn't reach her because she was behind him. He couldn't throw her off because she was more skilled and her grip was like vice.

"He saw himself as alive and… I saw him dead," she hissed even though her lips were trembling as she thought of the betrayal she went through at the hands of the man she loved. Tears prickled the side of his eyes but she wiped them away carefully before they could ruin her makeup. As she looked around at the friends she had made in this hellhole, she knew that they felt her pain. They knew what it was like to murder someone but it not be a crime. To be kicked and spat on and made to look crazy because their assholes of boyfriends or husbands or lovers provoked them into violent action.

They were the six 'murdering' victims that deserved metals for what they did, not cells. They were women scorned and while Magnus pulled her red scarp from behind Mey-Rin's ear in a show of magic, she knew that the blood on her hands came from a cold monster that deserved it.

(**)

The End

So this is over and I know it was horrible and the ending erupt but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
